Rechargeable flashlights are known in which a flashlight containing a rechargeable battery is configured to connect with a battery charger for charging the battery while it remains in the flashlight. Such flashlights are particularly desirable for emergency workers who must depend upon having a readily available source of light at remote locations. Although such flashlights are normally stored in a charging assembly, the battery may become discharged through repeated or extended use if there has not been enough time to fully recharge the battery between uses. In such a situation, it is necessary to return the flashlight to the charger for sufficient time to recharge. During this recharging time, the flashlight is unavailable for use. Thus it would be desirable to provide a rechargeable flashlight system in which an auxiliary battery is maintained in a charged condition so that the discharged battery may be removed from the flashlight and replaced by the auxiliary battery.
It would further be desirable for the auxiliary battery charger to be integrated with the flashlight charger so that the flashlight, the flashlight charger, and the auxiliary battery charger are maintained at a single location. Since many emergency crews already possess rechargeable flashlights, it would be desirable to provide an auxiliary battery assembly capable of being attached to an existing rechargeable flashlight system to provide for the ability to replace a discharged battery in such an existing rechargeable flashlight system.
Flashlights employed by emergency workers are often maintained aboard vehicles, and are used in hazardous locations. It is essential for a rechargeable flashlight system to hold the flashlight securely, and for the flashlight to be watertight and mechanically reliable.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a rechargeable flashlight system which provides a flashlight having a rechargeable battery assembly, a flashlight charger for receiving the flashlight and charging the battery within the flashlight, and an auxiliary battery charger configured to be integrated with the flashlight charger for holding, charging, and maintaining the charge of an auxiliary battery assembly compatible with the flashlight.
The flashlight comprises a body having a central cavity for holding a rechargeable battery. The lower end of the body is closed by a cover member which opens to permit removal of the body. A pair of conductors extends through the cover member for contact with the flashlight charger, which recharges the battery when the flashlight is positioned in a receptacle in the flashlight charger. The lower end of the body is flared to mate with upward and inwardly extending walls of the receptacle by abutment, to securely hold the flashlight in the receptacle during charging.
An auxilliary battery charger is attached to the flashlight charger. The auxilliary battery charger is formed to provide a receptacle for receiving an auxilliary rechargeable battery. A latch mechanism connected with the auxilliary battery charger holds the auxiliary battery securely in the receptacle during charging.
The rechargeable battery comprises a case for holding rechargeable cells. Contacts are provided through the upper end of the case to provide contact with connectors positioned in the upper end of the interior of the body cavity. Contacts are also provided at the lower end of the case to connect with the rear cover member conductors of the flashlight when positioned therein, or with charging contacts positioned in the receptacle of the auxiliary battery charger.